dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mesozoic Meltdown episode 23
The Wee Musketeers is the 72nd episode of Dinosaur King and the 23rd episode of Mesozoic Meltdown. Summary An avalanche of rocks almost collide with the carriage. but teens Musketeers, appeared. in the castle of the Queen Mother he ordered to Richelieu. the pirate spaceship. Spectre is proud of seth. in the hand of the gigas this card to Gavro. Gavro goes bad and the French Richelieu recalled that a friend of Sheer. Gavro and hits the horse's tail and run away. Gavro follows them. And Lady Constance Listen noise Horses guards Richelieu (So Gavro follows them). D'Artangnan know a shortcut. In Blacklander Dr. Z asks the Alpha Gang wants lie, Pan Frances. They go in Nave But the fuel runs out. Lady Constance and Van Fast And The Musketeers disassembles the wheel and the carriage stops. And then Lady Constance D-Team and The Musketeers (Less D'Artangnan) repair the wheel. D'Artangnan Threat to Aramis why you feel that not doing their job. D'Artangnan and Max are back fighting again. In the Castle, Duke Dumas. King Loius and Princess Anne. Displaying an orb ordinary glass. Richelieu In the Castle Of Duke For that tells the princess issue Encontral Officer Blue Eye of Gaia that this castle. Princess Anne tells Louis to order the Richelieu to withdraw the order of Queen Mother. But Louis has Disobeying her. Ursula Summonds Spiny To find the green stone cosmo. But there comes Gavro.Gavro Summonds A Anchiceratops to fight Spiny, After Arrives At The D-Team With Zoe calls Musketeers Ursula '' Old Lady '' The Anchiceratops Pushes Spiny And Destroy The collection room. Max Summonds Chomp and hit the Anchiceratops. And Gavro Summonds Gigas and defeat Spiny With spectral Lancer. And Zoe and Rex Summonds Paris and Ace And Anchiceratops Form spectral Armor And Dinosaurs D-Team armor Dinotector. And Ace and Paris They beat gigas. And the Anchiceratops going to Gigas But Chomp knocks. D'Artangnan Follow Richelieu. And find the Orb D'Artangnan Use a stick against Richeliue Sword. But the club does not works. The Musketeers arrives and struggle with Richeliue. And D'Artangnan Remember you said Max Learn to be part of a team. Ace Use Sonic Blast Against Gigas. Paris, Use Green Impulse Against Gigas. Chomp Defeats Anchiceratops With Thunder Drive. When Ursula almost takes the orb. But Richelieu calls Orphans Musketeers. Ursula hits him on a pitcher. Scene The continuation of the battle. Richeliue manages to take the orb. Gavro tells Richeliue that is not the stone cosmo. But Richeliue notice is an old world. (As duke said) Gavro goes and takes Gigas. Richeliue tosses the orb but grabs Max. Richeliue leaves. D'Artangnan Apologizes of the Musketeers. The D-Team joined with the Musketeers and all for one. A wall falls on Max. What happened to Max in the next episode? Battles Alpha Gang/D-Team vs. Gavro Spiny looks for the cosmo stone. Anchiceratops fight against spiny. Anchiceratops pushes him and destroys the collection room. Chomp Hits the anchiceratops. Gigas uses Spectral Lancer and defeats him. Paris and ace join the battle. Ace uses Sonic blast against Gigas. Paris uses Green Impulse against Gigas. Chomp Defeat the anchiceratops with Thunder drive. Gavro gets gigas D-Team wins New Cards *Gigas dinosaur card Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime